


movies

by zweebie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Nightmares, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), could be interpreted as a happy ending au, jon is terrible at pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweebie/pseuds/zweebie
Summary: Martin has a list of movies Jon needs to see.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	movies

There’s a stack of DVDs next to the bed. It’s not tall, but it’s fairly diverse, most of the classics, or at least the classics that Martin thinks are worthwhile. There’s a lot he thinks are frankly  _ boring _ —why is a classic a classic if you can’t even get through it? Jon agrees with him. 

He and Jon talk a lot about movies, although most of the conversations go the same way. Jon knows shockingly little about pop culture. It should be embarrassing, ridiculous, (“How have you gone your entire life without knowing Harry Potter was a book series too?” “I was a nineties kid!”  _ “That’s when they came out!”)  _ but instead it’s a little stupidly endearing. Martin finds a lot about Jon endearing. Like the way he fidgets whenever they sit still for too long, or the way, even though he rolls his eyes, he blushes when Martin calls him adorable for it. He’s just a pile of endearing things, wrapped up in a sweater that’s always a little too big.

Martin has a list, ever-growing, of movies that Jon needs to see. The wifi in the safehouse is always terrible, just godawful, so they can’t use iTunes, so they’ve made a habit of visiting the ancient little DVD rental place in town. And Martin likes DVDs. (“Of course, you have a thing for this, back to your  _ retro aesthetic _ ,” to which Martin replied, “ DVDs are what, four years out of fashion? It’s not exactly ancient. It’s not exactly  _ tape recorders. _ ” “Okay, now that’s just offensive.”)

They watch them often, but the pile gets reached for most when the clock’s past midnight, when tears are being brushed aside. Kettle heating up on the kitchen counter as they sit down on the sofa, too many blankets, trying not to think about waking up with your heart pounding and too many voices in your head.

(“This acting is terrible.”

“I thought you liked Spider-Man!”

“I referenced it  _ once _ , Martin. Besides, it’s this Tobey fellow I don’t like.”

“ _ This Tobey fellow  _ was the best one! This movie revolutionised the superhero genre, and I don’t think you’re properly appreciating—” And Martin had gone on. He was very passionate about superhero movies, but that’s not what this was about. It was about Jon’s quiet smile, about him leaning in against Martin’s side. It was about the tears no longer flowing down his face.)

When Martin wakes up, it’s the little DVD pile he sees first, and then the sun shining down onto it through the thin curtains. Jon is asleep under his arm, and Martin can feel the rhythm of his breathing, quiet and steady. His hair is ticklish against Martin’s face, and the safehouse is quiet.

For a moment, Martin tries to figure out what it is he finds so strange about the sunlight. Then he realises—it’s been so long since he’s woken up to it. This is the first night they’ve had without either of them waking up from a nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny little ficlet I wrote!! i will not tolerate 2001 spider-man slander most of the time, but god tobey maguire ,, it wasn't pretty. please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it !!


End file.
